no todos los cambios son buenos
by Tti984
Summary: se dice q hay q cambiar lo nuevo por lo viejo adios mojo hola y bienvenidos gemelos alpha y beta, esa niña si que es peligrosa cuidado momoko. brick o masaru culte queda mejor segun un pajarito masaru-sama te an dejado ccomo apadito entren y lean porfavor :D


:D aquí les traigo mi prime fanflic T.T no sean malos con migo q soy nueva en esto bueno este primer capítulo es como decir uun eeh aclaraciones o mejor dicho voy ponerlo como prologo algo asi para aclar dudas porque primero decidí poner personajes de él manga demashita powerpuff girls z serán alpha y beta junto con el como un equipo ya se esta un poco confuso el flic pero ya les explico. También va aparecer natsuki (personaje del manga). Ahora sin mas rodeos empiezo a explicar desde cero para que todo quede clarito ok si hay algunas dudas háganmelo saber ok empiezo…

PROLOGO

Natsuki levantate y ve preparándote que tienes q ir a tu primer día de clase. Lo llama un señor gordo de pelo castaño con ojos claros muy bien vestido en esmoquin.

-cállate viejo q no eres mi padre y además ya me había levantado así q no sé porque te sobre esfuerzas llamándome. Sale un chico muy guapo de estatura normal cabello castaño y ojos pardos.

Baya baya mi primera aparición eh en tu flic loco y desquiciado eh autora de pacotilla apuesto a que nadie lo leerá.

Suficiente no puedo trabajar así

-Cálmate cálmate lo decía en juego y bueno como esta autora no quiere trabajar los contare de mi ok yo soy natsuki urawa mejor amigo de la infancia al que ya todos conocen brick(esto lo invente yo q conste lo de q natsuki y brick se conocen desde niños ok sigan leyendo :D ) pero su nombre ordinario es masaru

Hey ya va se me olvido decir q cada uno de los rrbz tenia familia antes de ser transformados y brick en especial era huérfano así q no tenia familia hasta q se encontró con dos chicos ustedes saben quienes son ;) se adentraron en una casa vieja y abandonada y por accidente cayeron en una maquina gigante q les dio poderes.

-se supone q yo soy el q da las explicaciones pues hazlo bien entonces si no fuera por mi a nadie le importarías natsuki

-como sea en el transcurso del flic se irá aclarando todo poco a poco pero yo quiero adelantarle un poquito como éramos masaru yo de niños aunque eso el trabajo de esta autora vaga bueno yo al igual q masaru era huérfano prometimos q siempre estaríamos juntos masaru-sama era y es mi héroe lo admiro demasiado hasta el día en que desapareció hace ya cuatro años lo mejor es recuperar a mi mejor amigo asi tenga q se pararlos de ese niño emo y del otro q parece chica pero hay otra cosa q me lo inpide una chica rosa q me persigue de arriba abajo la eh visto q descute con masaru-sama asi q mejor ignorarla ya que masaru-sama se molestaría si me ve hablando con esa tipa creo q se llama momoko lo se por q la eh visto con matsubara la chica loca y altanera de mi clase (ojo las chicas estudian en deferentes salones las tres no solo kaoru a y otra cosa brick no recuerda a natsuki solo sueña con un niño castaño y es el recuerdo mas cercano a natsuk su nombre era masaru kirashi)

-Beta levántate ya es de día decía un chico apuesto de cabello blanco y una y ojos grises.

-tengo sueño. se tapa lacara con la almohada la gemela del chico.

-alpha tu no entiendes lo q significa la palabra sueño. Decía aun con la almohada en la cara para q no le llegara la luz. Rápidamente le quita la almohada de la cara y abre la cortina y la luz del sol invade las pupilas de su hermana gemela.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah alpha es muy malo. Llorando de una forma chistosa

-jajajajajaja vamos beta te prepare el desayuno.

Jajajaja q les parece esos gemelitos aaaaaaaaaah una pregunta por qué no estudian

-eso depende de ti tu dijiste q en este flic íbamos a estudiar en la escuela de las súper tontas. Aparece butch gritando

-no robes mis frases yo le tiro un zapato q saque de quien sabe dónde y le digo - tu no apareces si no hasta el próximo episodio cambio mi tono de voz y con una linda sonrisa digo donde abra muchas sorpresas para los lectores jijijji. Fuera butch se fue como perro regañado y yo mirándolo fija mente.

-bien ya el estorvo emo se fue continuemos con ustedes dos.

alpha y yo nunca conosimos a nuestros padre vivíamos en el mismo horfanato q masaru-sama y natsuki-kun

-ya va masaru-sama tengo entendido q le chamas asi a una persona cuando le tienes mucho afecto eras amiga de brick

-beta nunca fue amiga de masaru aunque ganas no le faltaban lo amaba en secreto.

-oooh! ya entiendo digo chocando ni pucho contra mi palma al estilo anime.

-nadie en el orfanato nos quería por ser raros según pero yo siempre me asecaba a masru y él me ignoraba por completo no me atreví jamás a confesarle mi amor pero ahora q masaru-sama ah regresado estoy decidida a confesarme y hacerlo mio para siempre bujajajajajajaja.

-wow q dramática es tu hermana o.o

-eso no es nada la hubieras visto ayer dijo que. Es interrunpido por la susodicha

-si llego a ver a masaru-sama con otra tipa le arrancare la cabeza

-Si eso dijo u.u. yo aguantando la risa –um um ki JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre momoko bueno hasta aquí llego todo

Natsuki,alpha y beta hay algo mas q aclarar.

Los tres no por el momento

Bueno este es el primer capítulo les prometo q pero por favor dejen review bey bey nos vemos pronto cuídense y acéptenme como miembro del grupo. ;* un poco corto pero bueno :D


End file.
